Vengeance et convoitise autour d'une jupe
by MmeRoronoa
Summary: 'Tu as honte de moi, Szayel ? Et bien, soit, je vais te donner une raison d'avoir vraiment honte de moi '  Crack-fic sur le beau petit monde de Las Noche. Couple dominant GrimmIlForte
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Il Forte Grantz fit une découverte des plus troublante ce matin là, dans une chambre qui était celle de nul autre que Szayel Aporro Grantz, huitième espada, plus brillant scientifique de Las Noche, et aussi, son frère cadet.

Il savait mieux que quiconque que son frère était bizarre et que tout n'était pas à sa place dans sa tête, mais des vêtements de femme, ça, jamais il n'y aurait cru !

Il resta au moins cinq bonnes minutes devant l'armoire ouverte, l'esprit vide de toute pensée lucide. Et lorsqu'il se remit enfin du choc, il referma précautionneusement les portes du meuble, et alla prendre sa douche, raison première de sa venue dans les appartements de son frère.

Étant le scientifique de Las Noche, espada de surcroît, Szayel avait fait construire une salle d'eau absolument magnifique pour sa petite personne, et étant son frère, Il Forte se permettait souvent de se glisser en douce dans cette fabuleuse salle de bain. Le jacuzzi était capable de vider la tête de n'importe qui, transformant n'importe quelle ablution en un moment de pure relaxation.

Mais sa découverte plutôt embarrassante pour son frère préoccupait cette fois Il Forte, qui n'arriva pas à chasser de sa tête les images des vêtements féminins. C'est pourquoi, une fois sorti de son bain, il alla se replanter devant cette armoire et après encore quelques instants d'hésitation, l'ouvrit pour la deuxième fois. Cette fois-ci, son regard parcouru avec plus d'attention chaque vêtement, chaque chaussure, chaque ustensile, et soudain, un costume attira son attention. C'était une petite jupe plissée, accompagnée d'un haut en chemise à courtes manches et d'une cravate de la même teinte que la jupe. Il Forte prit l'ensemble en main, troublé par la douceur du tissu. La jupe était bleu foncé et la chemise blanche.

Il Forte resta un moment debout avec l'uniforme en main, puis s'assit sur le lit derrière lui et décida qu'il fallait qu'il essaie cette chose.

Heureusement qu'il avait toujours eu un corps fin, pas trop musclé. Mais le fait qu'il soit plutôt grand fit que la jupe ne tombait même pas au niveau du genou. Il fouilla encore dans l'armoire pour se trouver des chaussures assorties ainsi qu'un sous-vêtement adapté. Et une fois les chaussures plates aux pieds accompagnées de hautes chaussettes, et une petite culotte blanche entre les cuisses, Il Forte se regarda enfin dans le miroir.

Il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui même et fini par en conclure que ça ne lui allait pas trop mal. Oui, et puis il était drôlement à l'aise dans ses vêtements, il pourrait s'y faire très vite. Il rit un instant devant son reflet tout en faisant virevolter sa petite jupe quand soudain un bruit de porte fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il resta figé, n'osant pas se retourner, ni même faire le moindre geste.

« Mais qu'est ce que-?? »

Il entendit Szayel, parce que ça ne pouvait être que son frère, s'approcher à grands pas pour le retourner brutalement et le mettre face à lui_._

Szayel le regardait avec de grands yeux mi-contrariés mi-choqués. Il l'examina de haut en bas en silence durant quelques secondes avant d'éclater.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?? Es tu encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais? Pourquoi t'être habillé de la sorte, tu peux m'expliquer ça, hein ?? »

Il Forte se mordit les lèvres, se sentant coincé. Rassemblant son courage, il tenta de retourner la situation à son avantage :

« Et toi, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu gardes des vêtements de femmes dans tes placards personnels, hein ? » Il esquissa un sourire suffisant devant le trouble qu'il vit dans les yeux de son cadet.

« Ce sont les vêtements que j'ai gardé de mes anciens cobayes ! » affirma l'espada.

Il Forte sentit tout son courage refluer, et se dit à cet instant précis qu'il était bel et bien foutu.

Szayel, de son côté se demandait au même instant pourquoi cet abruti était son frère. Pourquoi la nature ne lui avait-elle pas donné un grand (ou petit) frère, beau et intelligent comme lui, avec qui il aurait pu passer d'agréables moments, par exemple autour d'une table d'opération, en train de disséquer un Shinigami encore vivant ? Mais non, il devait se taper un abruti de frère qui en prime avait des tendances travesti !! Mais pourquoi lui ?!!

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile... » Szayel se passa une main sur le front, accablé. « Bon dieu, pourquoi moi ? »

Il Forte se vexa à ses paroles. Oui bon, il savait que pour ce coup-ci, lui même ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait pris, mais quand même, il ne fallait pas exagérer !

« Tu comprends qu'il est question de ma réputation, hein ? » demanda l'Octavo devant le manque de réaction d'Il Forte.

-Oh oui, c'est tout ce qui importe, bien sûr...

Szayel fronça les sourcils.

« N'ose surtout pas me répondre, _gillian_ ! Bien sûr que c'est tout ce qui importe ! Maintenant va tout de suite te changer avant que quelqu'un ne te surprenne dans cette tenue ! »

Et sur ses mots, l'Octavo quitta les lieux en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il Forte resta debout un moment, le regard fixé sur le sol. Il savait très bien que son frère tenait à lui malgré ses paroles blessantes et il avait appris à lui pardonner, parce qu'il était un espada, parce qu'il était plus fort et plus important que lui. Mais aujourd'hui c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase, et le numéros décida de se venger.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant avec précaution. Il sortit en silence de la chambre et passa dans le laboratoire, pour enfin arriver dans les couloirs de Las Noche.

« Tu as honte de moi, Szayel ? »

Il Forte sourit sournoisement, glissant entre les murs, les rasant presque. « Et bien, soit, je vais te donner une raison d'avoir vraiment honte de moi ! »

Ainsi résolu, il se décolla du mur et marcha au beau milieu du couloir, se dandinant comme une fille, un sourire suffisant plaqué au visage.

**...**

**Hellow ~ **

**Alors alors, cette fic est bien sur un pur délire, qui au départ avait été écrite pour Nora Elsa et moi uniquement. Puis je me suis dit, pourquoi pas la poster et voilà ~ Ca fait quand même bien longtemps que je l'ai écrite, et qui n'est pas encore fini d'ailleurs. **

**Merci encore et toujours à ma Nora Elsa pour son aide et son soutient ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me faire des suggestions ou autres !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le pas dansant d'Il Forte résonnait dans les couloirs vides de Las Noche. Pas si vides que ça, tout compte fait, étant donné qu'un certain Décimo passa au même moment. Et c'est ainsi que les deux Arrancars se rentrèrent dedans, provoquant la chute du plus petit corps, c'est-à-dire Il Forte.

Yammi grogna d'irritation. Bien qu'il avait à peine senti l'autre lui rentrer dedans, cela l'exaspéra qu'un stupide gillian l'ait touché.

« Hey ! Tu peux pas faire attention où tu mets tes pattes, espèce de- »

Ses injures moururent dans le fond de sa gorge lorsqu'il regarda avec plus attention le gillian à terre. Ses joues se colorèrent devant un spectacle des plus inattendu.

De son côté, Il Forte n'en menait pas large non plus. Étant moins protégé par la jupe que par ses vêtements habituels, la chute lui avait éraflé les coudes et les genoux. Il grimaça de douleur puis se redressa difficilement, remarquant à son tour la présence du Décimo qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.

Il Forte l'observa avec curiosité, car, oui, c'était vraiment curieux de voir un Espada pétrifié devant lui, simple gillian. Le Decimoquinto se demandait bien pourquoi une telle réaction, lorsqu'il remarqua que le Décimo fixait particulièrement ses cuisses dénudées, couvertes uniquement de la frêle petite jupe plissée.

Il Forte écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Et pour confirmer ses soupçons, il remonta légèrement sa jupe. La réaction de Yammi fut immédiate ; il rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

Le gillian étira un sourire discret. _« Ben ça alors, est-ce vraiment cette petite jupe de rien du tout qui le met dans un tel état ? » _Et pour s'amuser davantage, Il Forte gémit légèrement de douleur, ce qui, comme prévu, sortit le Décimo de sa torpeur. Il bafouilla quelques paroles incompréhensibles tout en aidant le gillian à se relever.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? T'es nouvelle ? Je ne t'ai encore jamais vue ici. » »

Il Forte aussi surpris par ces gestes que par ces mots, n'osa répondre. Voilà qu'il était carrément méconnaissable sous cet accoutrement : il le prenait pour une fille! Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide, ça se voyait quand même qu'il n'avait pas de formes féminines! Mais soit, Il Forte décida d'en profiter. Ainsi polissant sa voix, il dit enfin :

« Oui je suis nouvelle, et non vous ne m'avez pas fait mal, monsieur... ? »

« Yammi ! Appel moi Yammi, dixième ESPADA ! » Répondit le Décimo fièrement en bombant ridiculement son torse.

Il Forte esquissa un sourire charmant et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux.

« Espada ! Je me disais bien qu'un reiatsu si puissant ne pouvait qu'appartenir à un Espada. »

Yammi sourit de toute ses dents en poussant un petit « hé hé » puis se permit d'enlacer les hanches du Decimoquinto qui sursauta légèrement au contact.

« Si tu le désires, je peux te faire faire un tour des lieux ? Et après je pourrais même te montrer ma chambre, hein qu'est ce que tu en dis ? »

Il Forte se retint de grimacer de dégoût et garda intact son sourire forcé. Si cet Espada croyait qu'il n'était qu'un vulgaire gillian, et bien il se trompait ! Il était le fraccion du sixième Espada, ce n'était pas rien ! Et quand bien même, jamais Il Forte n'accepterait une telle proposition. Beurk, il préférait presque Arloniro tient !

« C'est très aimable de votre part mais... »

« Allez, fais pas ta timide ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas refuser un ordre d'un Espada, hein ? » Le regard de Yammi se fit plus dur à ses mots.

Il Forte tressaillit. _« Merde ! Ça m'apprendra à jouer avec le feu !! » _Il était coincé.

Ses pensées furent soudainement coupées lorsqu'il aperçu au loin son vénéré Grimmjaw-sama qui déambulait dans un couloir en face, la démarche traînante et les mains dans les poches. Voilà le miracle qui allait le sauver de cette horrible situation !

Il Forte réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait pas appeler le Sexta, sinon Yammi allait se rendre compte qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Il fallait que ça soit Yammi lui même qui attirerait l'attention du Sexta. Il Forte eut alors une idée risquée.

« Oh, qui est cet Espada ? » Demanda-t-il tout en se dégageant de la prise du Décimo.

Yammi leva les yeux pour apercevoir l'Espada en question et grogna avec mépris.

« C'est le sixième Espada, Grimmjaw Jaggerjack. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? »

Il vit le regard que la petite gillian jetait à cet imbécile de Grimmjaw ; en effet, elle avait l'air très intéressée et cela le contraria grandement.

« Il est vraiment mignon... Et puis il est sixième c'est bien ça ? »

Il Forte laissa un sourire suffisant naître sur ses lèvres à la vue du Décimo qui rougissait de jalousie. « _Et oui, mon Espada est le meilleur, mon gros ! »_

« Peut être... mais c'est moi qui a la plus grosse épée ! »

Ah, nous y sommes.

Il Forte se retourna vers le Décimo et leva un sourcil sceptique accompagné d'un sourire taquin.

« Ah oui ? »

Yammi grogna de colère, et comprenant que sa parole ne suffirait pas au gillian pour le croire, il s'empara brutalement de son poignet et le tira à sa suite.

Elle allait voir cela !

« Hey ! Grimmjaw !! »

...

Grimmjaw dont la promenade matinale venait d'être interrompue par la voix bourrue du Décimo, grogna d'irritation et tourna à contre-cœur son regard vers le tas de muscles sans cervelle qui se précipitait vers lui. Il avait l'air contrarié. Ben tiens, qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait cet imbécile ?

Il s'était arrêté devant lui, la mâchoire crispée et ses yeux le fusillaient du regard avec rage.

« Un problème ? » Demanda Grimmjaw avec détachement.

« Ouais, je viens juste prouver que j'ai une plus grosse épée que toi ! »

Grimmjaw ne comprit pas tout de suite la requête du Décimo, après tout c'était une chose bien ridicule de sa part de vouloir se mesurer à lui. Il étira un sourire suffisant.

« Ben voyons, et à qui veux tu faire croire qu'une chose aussi ridicule a de l'importance ? » railla-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Yammi lui jeta dans les bras ce qui semblait, au vu de son reiatsu, une gillian. Laquelle manqua de tomber si Grimmjaw ne l'avait pas rattrapée. Elle était apparemment blonde et habillée bizarrement, comme une humaine. Grimmjaw lança un regard interrogateur à Yammi.

« Où as-tu déniché cette chose ? »

« Elle est nouvelle apparemment. »

Grimmjaw posa à nouveau son regard sur la gillian qui avait la tête baissée, un peu étourdie par la brutalité de Yammi, quand soudain un détail lui sauta au yeux.

_« Nom de- » _

En effet, ce masque brisé ayant la forme d'une corne et placé sur une cascade de cheveux blond ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

Grimmjaw redressa le gillian pour pouvoir le regarder dans le yeux et ses doutes se confirmèrent à la vue du regard de son fraccion. Son regard semblait suppliant, et vu la requête du Décimo, le Sexta compris la situation.

Il grimaça d'agacement. Non mais quel imbécile ! Mais soit, il fallait d'abord se débarrasser du tas de muscles avant de régler ses comptes avec le Décimoquinto.

« Je crois que ce gillian a compris qui était le plus fort, n'est ce pas ? »

Il Forte hocha avec prudence la tête, ne lâchant pas des yeux son sauveur. Yammi grogna de colère et tenta de s'emparer du bras du gillian. Bon d'accord, Grimmjaw avait gagné, mais c'était lui qui l'avait trouvée en premier !

« Ha ha... » Grimmjaw recula d'un pas, éloignant avec lui Il Forte des mains de Yammi. Il étira un sourire moqueur. « C'est moi qui gagne, Yammi. »

Yammi grogna de frustration et comprit qu'il ne récupérerait pas son butin. _« Bordel !! » _Il n'insista pas et s'éloigna d'un pas rageur.

Voilà qui était fait. Il Forte s'autorisa à nouveau de respirer normalement. Il voulu se détacher de son Espada, mais celui-ci lui attrapa les poignets et le tira brutalement face à lui.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, Il Forte ?! » Grimmjaw le dévisageait gravement.

Il Forte déglutit face à cet accès de colère.

« Je... » Bien sur, il n'avait aucune excuse, non aucune, étant donné que oui c'était de sa faute et qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison à son comportement, si ce n'était qu'il voulait mettre la honte à son frère. Mais cette excuse ne serait pas valable pour Grimmjaw-sama. _« J'aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de faire cette connerie... »_

N'ayant rien à dire, Il Forte eut une toute autre idée. Il adopta un regard aguicheur en passant son doigt langoureusement le long du torse de son Espada.

« N'est ce pas évident ? » Il sourit davantage en voyant le regard maintenant interrogateur du Sexta. « C'est pour toi que je me suis vêtu de cette manière, Grimmjaw-sama... »

Le regard de l'Espada s'adoucit légèrement et un sourire lubrique se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres.

« Ah oui ? » Il lâcha les poignets du gillian et l'enlaça, le désir ayant remplacé la colère.

« Mais bien sûr que si, et si cet imbécile de Yammi ne m'avait pas importuné, cela aurait été une surprise. Ta surprise. »

Grimmjaw ricana et décida d'avancer le pas en direction de ses appartements. Il Forte, lisant ses pensées, sourit davantage, et se dit qu'en fin de compte qu'il s'en sortait pas trop mal. Et si cela devait se terminer par une partie de jambe en l'air, chose qui était maintenant quasiment sûre, et bien, ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre !

Il enlaça à son tour son Espada.

« Où allons nous, Grimmjaw-sempai ? »

Grimmjaw rit aux éclats, amusé par ce petit jeu auquel il allait se prêter avec beaucoup de plaisir...

Au même moment, un certain Octavo bouillait littéralement de rage à la vue des vêtements éparpillés de son imbécile de frère sur le lit et les portes de son armoire grandes ouvertes.

« Raah ! Il Forte, espèce d'idiot !!! »

**...**

**Si par hasard vous avez d'abord vu le chapitre deux, mais différent de celui-ci... ne vous posez pas de question ! Celui-ci est le bon ! ^^'**

**Merci encore à Nora Elsa hihi ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Une fois leurs petites affaires terminées, Il Forte sortit des appartements du Sexta, laissant celui-ci assouvit et endormit.

Fermant délicatement la porte derrière lui, le Décimoquinto se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans les couloirs de Las Noche. Il lissa correctement sa jupette puis se mit à marcher à son aise. Il serait bien resté avec Grimmjaw-sama, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie le pourquoi de sa tenue, c'est à dire mettre la honte du siècle à l'Octavo.

Il s'arrêta un instant, se demandant vaguement qui sera la prochaine personne qu'il rencontrerait. Il fallait s'attaquer à des Espada pour que l'humiliation soit forte ! Cependant il aimerait bien savoir ce que penserait Shawlong et les autres de sa petite jupe... Et le petit Tesla aussi ! Il pourrait lui conseiller ce genre de folie qui pourrait bien faire craquer son imbécile de Quinta. Oh, et puis il serait vraiment curieux de voir la tête que feraient ces deux pimbêches de Loly et Menoly !

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il devait faire vite avant que Szayel ne lui mette la main dessus !

Il continua son chemin en chantonnant à mi-voix et c'est ainsi qu'il rencontra sa prochaine cible.

Il Forte grimaça légèrement. Après tout, il s'agissait du plus puissant Espada, était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de s'y frotter ?

Ils s'étaient croisés au bout d'un couloir, près de l'amphithéâtre où Aizen-sama siégeait comme à son habitude, sur son trône. Stark le fixait avec une expression hésitant entre sa lassitude coutumière et de la curiosité. Étant le Primera il connaissait toutes personnes demeurant à Las Noche, et ce petit gillian ne faisait pas exception. Il ne le connaissait que de vue, bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un des fraccions du Sexta, Grimmjaw. Il avait également entendu une vague rumeur sur une certaine parenté avec Szayel, mais ça personne n'en était sûr, car l'Octavo n'en parlait jamais.

De son côté, Il Forte, mal à l'aise devant le regard insistant de l'Espada, décida de simplement le saluer et de continuer sa route, le plus calmement possible. Mais ayant éveillé la curiosité du Primera, le gillian comprit qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement.

« Dis moi, gillian, pourquoi portes tu un tel accoutrement? » Demanda enfin Stark.

Cette question réveilla le Décimoquinto. C'était bien pour entendre ce genre de question qu'il s'était vêtu de la sorte ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il flanche, il avait une vengeance à assouvir ! Et Primera ou pas, son but restait le même.

« Pour faire honte à mon frère, Szayel-sama. » Répondit-il avec délectation, savourant chaque cyclables prononcés avec une jouissance incommensurable.

A ces mots, l'Espada haussa un sourcil avec nonchalance. Ce petit fraccion avait du culot, et cela l'amusa, curieusement. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on croisait un gillian déguisé en collégienne dans l'unique but d'humilier un Espada. Surtout que le Primera ne portait pas l'Octavo dans son cœur. Et pour une fois que quelque chose l'amusait en plus de sa propre petite fraccion insouciante et insoutenable, Lilinette, il pouvait _essayer_ de faire un effort.

Il esquissa un sourire paresseux .

« Fort bien, si je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider... ? »

Il Forte, surpris, réfléchit à miles à l'heure sur la tournure que pourrait prendre les choses si le Primera l'aidait dans sa vengeance. Avec le pouvoir qu'il avait, il pourrait peut être accéder aux quartiers des ex-Shinigamis. Après tout, aller se pavaner devant les personnalités les plus puissantes de tout l'Hueco Mundo pourrait être très bénéfique. Le Décimoquinto ricana intérieurement en s'imaginant la tête que ferait Tousen-sama, ce fétichiste de la justice et de la pureté, en le voyant s'afficher de la sorte.

Il esquissa un sourire à son tour.

« Si ce n'est pas trop vous demandez, j'aurais en effet un désidérata, Stark-sama. »

...

Pendant ce temps, Grimmjaw qui se prélassait encore quelques instants dans ses draps, savourant le parfum que son Décimoquinto avait laissé, fut interrompu par le bruit de sa porte soudainement défoncée sous son nez. Il resta un moment figé devant les quelques morceaux de pierres qui étaient il y a encore quelques secondes la porte de sa chambre. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une furie rose surgit comme une véritable bête enragée dans sa modeste petite chambre.

Grimmjaw dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de reconnaître l'Octavo qui le menaçait de son index tremblotant, la respiration saccadée.

« Où est Il Forte ?!! » S'écria la bête féroce.

Le Sexta, toujours planté sur son lit qui plus est nu comme un verre, semblait avoir perdu la capacité de parler. Il fixait de son regard le plus choqué l'Octavo s'exciter tout seul, puis tourna son regard vers sa défunte porte.

« Putain, Szayel, ma porte !! » Réagit enfin Grimmjaw, la colère déformant ses traits.

Et pour prouver son désintérêt pour ces quelques morceaux de pierres, Szayel shoota dedans, les poings serrés.

« Mais on s'en fout de ta porte !! Dis moi où est cette imbécile de gillian !! »

Grimmjaw grogna en même temps qu'il cacha sa virilité de ses quelques draps.

« Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais moi? C'est ton frère pas le mien ! »

L'Octavo tiqua au mot tabou mais en fit abstraction, faisant un geste en l'air avec sa main.

« C'est ton fraccion, tu es censé savoir où se trouve tes fraccions et ce à tout moment !! »

Le Sexta sentit sa patience vaciller. D'abord ce détraqué rose lui avait détruit sa pauvre porte, puis s'était introduit ici comme s'il était chez lui et pour finir l'emmerdait avec ses problèmes familiaux ! Mais Grimmjaw ne perdrait pas son sang froid cette fois-ci, oh non, il en avait raz le bol qu'on le réprimande toujours pour ses actes de violences. Mais merde était-ce vraiment sa faute si les gens avaient ce besoin existentiel de l'emmerder sans cesse ? Déjà ce matin avec Yammi, puis maintenant cet imbécile !

Néanmoins, le Sexta respira et soupira calmement, fermant les yeux sur un paysage paisible et imperturbable. S'il continuait sur cette route peut être qu'Aizen-sama reviendrait sur sa décision à propos d'une certaine thérapie avec le psychologue du Hueco Mundo...

« Je ne sais pas où se trouve Il Forte pour le moment, et maintenant si tu aurais l'amabilité de me laisser en paix je- »

« Je ne te laisserai pas tranquille, pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas aidé à retrouver cet imbécile !!! »

Malheureusement il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire voler en éclats toutes les bonnes résolutions du Sexta. Ainsi il empoigna l'Octavo et l'envoya s'écraser contre l'un des murs de sa chambre.

« Fous moi le camp, putain !! J'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vos petites affaires !! Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi tu viens me faire chier, d'abord ! Ce n'est que mon fraccion merde !! » S'écria-t-il en brandissant son poing en l'air, menaçant le scientifique qui était écroulé par terre.

Celui-ci, loin d'être impressionné par les griffes du chaton, se remit debout, et complètement hors de lui, cria encore plus fort que le Sexta.

« Il Forte cherche à m'humilier et si tu m'aides pas à l'arrêter je te jure que tu vas en baver encore plus que moi, tu peux me croire !!! »

A ces mots, Grimmjaw resta un moment sans mot, le poing toujours brandit, un sourcil arqué.

« T'humilier ? Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-il à présent d'une manière moins agressive.

Szayel renifla de mépris et tournant la tête sur le côté.

« Ce matin je l'ai retrouvé dans ma chambre, habillé comme... comme une fille. » Le scientifique s'arrêta un instant, s'attendant à entendre les éclats de rire du Sexta, se moquant de sa personne, mais aucun rire ne suivit et Szayel continua alors. « Je l'ai engueulé bien sûr et je pense l'avoir vexé. Alors... »

Voyant à présent clair dans le jeu du Décimoquinto, le Sexta se sentit à son tour vexé.

Son fraccion lui avait menti.

_« Bordel ! Si je l'attrape celui là je jure qu'il va le regretter amèrement !! » _

Grognant de frustration, Grimmjaw sortit enfin de son lit et commença à s'habiller sous l'œil curieux de l'Octavo.

« C'est bon, donne moi deux minutes. »

...

L'Octavo, réjoui, s'assit promptement sur le lit, les jambes croisées, rajustant ses lunettes qui s'étaient légèrement brisées contre le mur, pendant que Grimmjaw finissait de s'ajuster. Szayel réfléchissait rapidement à l'endroit où pourrait bien se trouver cet imbécile de frère quand soudain un long cheveux blond emmêlé dans les draps du lit attira son attention.

« Dites moi que je rêve... » Murmura-t-il effaré, ne lâchant pas du regard le cheveux des yeux.

« Quoi ? » Lui demanda d'une voix désintéressé le Sexta.

L'Octavo s'empara délicatement du cheveux pour le montrer au Sexta qui pâlit instantanément.

« ÇA !! »

Szayel se leva dare-dare, fusillant des yeux Grimmjaw qui s'était mit à bégailler ridiculement.

« Je-je sais pas ce que ce cheveux fout ici ! »

« Je me disais bien que cette chambre avait une odeur familière, hein ?!! »

« B-Bien sur ! Nous avons tous la même odeur, nous Arrancars ! »

Mais voyant que le reaistu du scientifique ne se calma pas à sa démonstration de grande répartie, il préféra prendre la fuite.

« Attend ! Grimmjaw ! Tu pourras pas m'échapper !! » Lui cria après l'Octavo, courant à sa suite dans les couloirs de Las Noche.

Grimmjaw avait beau être un combattant hors pair, mentir était l'une de ses faiblesses secrètes. Bon oui, Il Forte et lui entretenait une relation également secrète, et pour toutes les fois où il avait fallut cacher leur relation par d'astucieuses excuses c'était Il Forte qui s'y était collé. Celui-ci avait un don pour tromper les autres, avec ses airs suffisants et narcissiques. Il avait même réussit à mentir à lui, son Espada ! Oh ça il allait le regretter !! En plus, à cause de ses conneries, l'autre frustré rose venait juste de tomber sur une preuve presque irréfutable de leur liaison ! Grimmjaw jura _« Merde ! J'aurais dû l'assommer puis brûler le cheveux et les draps ! » _

Juste derrière lui, l'Octavo bouillait de rage. D'abord son bon à rien de frère l'humiliait avec sa tenue de pétasse mais en plus il venait d'apprendre qu'il couchait avec Grimmjaw !! Et dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu croire Nnoitra ! Il entendait encore cet imbécile ricaner en lui disant de sa voix exécrable _« Ton frère est une petite salope et Grimmjaw est le premier à en profiter ! » _ou encore _« Ahaha !! Szayel ! Regarde ton frère comment il boitte aujourd'hui !! » _Bon sang ! Il faudrait qu'il ait une petite conversation avec son frère. Une conversation polie, attentionnée, fraternelle. Ensuite il lui effacerait la mémoire et chercherai un moyen de se débarrasser de Grimmjaw. Après tout, il était convaincu maintenant que tout était de la faute du Sexta, c'était toujours de sa faute ! Son pauvre frère s'était tout simplement fait abuser par celui-ci, il n'y avait aucun doute possible, surtout connaissant l'intelligence d'Il Forte ! _« Ne t'inquiète pas mon frère, je te ramènerai vers la voie de la raison !! » _

Et c'est dans leurs bonnes résolutions que les deux Espada croisèrent le chemin d'un certain Primera. Ils auraient bien passé leur chemin, se foutant de la présence du plus puissant Espada, mais le sourire inhabituelle qu'affichait celui-ci les intriguèrent.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme un ahuri, Stark ? » Demanda Grimmjaw septique.

Stark les regarda un moment, puis agrandit son sourire

«Tiens tiens, l'Espada et le frère. »

A ces mots Szayel comprit où voulait en venir le Primera. Il se mit devant Grimmjaw et fusilla du regard le brun.

« Où est-il ? »

Stark leva ses épaules dans un geste amusé.

« J'espère que vous n'arrivez pas trop tard, Ichimaru-sama avait l'air très intéressé par la tenue de petite collégienne. »

Les deux Espada pâlirent.

**...**

**Merci pour vos review, j'espère que vous avez également aimez ce chapitre-ci ! **

**Et toujours un grand merci à Nora-Elsa !! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Il Forte était en train de vivre l'expérience la plus traumatisante de toute sa vie.

Après tout il l'avait cherché, et ça il le savait bien, mais il n'avait tout simplement pas envisagé une chose pareille. Oui, parce qu'en s'aventurant dans les quartiers des ex-Shinigamis, le gillian avait eut comme seul et unique but de choquer Tousen Kaname. Et connaissant le tempérament de l'aveugle, il savait que celui-ci serait allé tout raconter à Aizen-sama, et donc Szayel aurait eut de gros problèmes. Parce que lui après tout n'était qu'un pauvre gillian, il ne méritait donc pas qu'Aizen-sama lui adresse la parole, et par là même il était certain que ça aurait été Szayel qui se serait tout ramassé dans la tronche.

Mais il avait fallu que son destin se foute de ses exigences, et, cerise sur le gâteau il lui avait fait croiser le chemin de la pire personnalité de tout l'Hueco Mundo.

Ichimaru Gin.

L'homme que tout le monde craignait. L'homme au regard de vipère, ou de lapin, ça dépendait des avis. Mais une chose était sure, il était vraiment, vraiment effrayant.

Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cette chambre ? Dans la chambre de l'albinos ! Il se souvint vaguement d'avoir aperçu l'aveugle de loin et de s'être dirigé vers lui jusqu'au moment où Ichimaru-sama était apparu devant lui avec son sourire de pervers, et l'avait entraîné dans ses appartements sans que le gillian n'eut le temps de vraiment réaliser l'ampleur de la catastrophe. Et surtout du danger qu'il courait.

Il était donc à présent assis dans un coin de canapé, les muscles tendus et les yeux cherchant sans arrêt un échappatoire, une porte, n'importe quoi.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux en même temps qu'un corps s'assit juste à côté de lui. Il osa un bref regard et rencontra encore ce sourire pervers et lubrique qui l'effraya d'avantage.

« Alors, que fais tu habillé de la sorte, petit gillian ? »

La voix claire d'Ichimaru fit frissonner le Décimoquinto qui détourna les yeux. Il déglutit, sachant pertinemment qu'il était obligé de répondre à cette question.

« C-C'est une petite vengeance... » Dit-il précipitamment, les poings crispés entre ses cuisses.

L'albinos haussa un sourcil.

« Ah oui ? Une vengeance? Et contre qui ? »

Sa main n'avait toujours pas quitté les cheveux du gillian qu'il caressait avec fascination. Il Forte remua légèrement, voulant à tout prix s'éloigner de cette main, mais c'était sans compter sur l'ex-Shinigami qui au contraire se rapprocha davantage de lui.

« C-Contre Szayel-sama ! »

Après ces derniers mots murmurés avec crainte, Il Forte fut surpris de la réaction de l'albinos. En effet celui-ci se mit à rire, chose effrayante qu'Il Forte espérait ne plus jamais entendre, et l'enlaça plus fort. Le gillian crut défaillir lorsqu'il sentit une autre main se balader sur l'une de ses cuisses nues.

« Ahaha, tu me plais beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup... Comment ça se fait que je n'ai jamais fait attention à toi auparavant, hein ? »

Il Forte retint un frisson d'angoisse et de dégoût au fur et à mesure que la main s'aventurait plus loin entre ses cuisses. Oh comme il voudrait que son Sexta soit là et le sauve de cette horrible situation. Encore une fois, juste une fois de plus ! Il se jura de ne plus jamais recommencer ce genre de connerie, et quitte à devoir humilier Szayel, la prochaine fois il trouverait un autre moyen plus prudent pour sa personne. Par exemple, raconter des choses gênantes sur leur passé de frères, Szayel détestait qu'on faisait allusion à leur fraternité.

Ses pensés furent interrompues par une paire de lèvres qui vint doucement se balader sur sa nuque.

« J'adore tes cheveux, ils sont si... blonds. »

Il Forte leva un sourcil sceptique à cette remarque ridicule. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'être sarcastique, il devait plutôt trouver un moyen de se barrer d'ici. Il était intelligent, jusqu'ici il avait réussi à amadouer trois Espadas, ce n'était pas cet ex-Shinigami qui allait lui faire peur ! Même si c'était le plus terrifiant Shinigami qu'il avait jamais rencontré !

« I-Ichimaru-sama... Comprenez bien que je n'ai pas le temps de rester bavarder avec vous. J'ai une vengeance à terminer et- »

Un doigt le fit taire, et il leva prudemment ses yeux vers son propriétaire.

« Yare Yare, inutile de se presser. Si tu veux, après, je pourrais t'aider ! » Dit l'ex-Shinigami d'un air joyeux. Après tout, ce genre de chose l'amusait toujours. Mais avant, il voulait juste profiter un peu plus de son nouveau jouet.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda naïvement le Décimoquinto, ce qui agrandit encore le sourire de l'albinos.

« Si jte le dit ! Mais pour ça tu dois mériter mon aide. Après tout, toute chose se gagne, n'est ce pas ? »

Les griffes d'Ichimaru se refermaient sur le gillian.

« B-Bien entendu, Ichimaru-sama. »

...

Au même instant, l'Espada et le frère arrivèrent enfin dans les quartiers des ex Shinigamis. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard...

Szayel, le plus affolé, non pour le sort de son frère mais pour sa réputation personnelle, cherchait dans tous les coins un quelconque blond qui pourrait bien être son aîné. Il fallait dire que les blonds ne couraient pas les couloirs ici, et le seul blondinet qu'ils rencontrèrent fut Wonderwice. Et qui disait Wonderwice, disait forcément Tousen. Grimmjaw jura à la vue de celui-ci.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici, Espadas ?! » Gronda celui-ci en se mettant devant son petit protégé, le protégeant des mains curieuses de l'Octavo.

« On cherche mon fraccion, tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard ? » Demanda, ou plutôt grogna, Grimmjaw, le fixant d'un mauvais œil.

Tousen lui renvoya un même regard, autant que c'était possible pour un aveugle.

« Pourquoi un gillian serait-il dans les quartiers d'Aizen-sama ?! » Dit-il en croisant les bras, agaçant au plus au point le Sexta.

« C'est pas ce qu'on t'a demandé, imbécile d'aveugle !! »

Szayel dut se mettre entre les deux ennemis, risquant de se ramasser des coups, pour freiner leurs ardeurs.

« On n'est pas là pour se disputer, Grimmjaw ! » Puis il regarda l'ex-capitaine « On nous a dit qu'Ichimaru-sama l'aurait croisé. »

Tousen réfléchit un instant, puis haussa les épaules.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, allez donc voir dans sa chambre. »

« Et comment tu veux qu'on sache où est sa chambre ?!! » Brailla Grimmjaw.

Alors Tousen, à contre-cœur, les amena lui même devant la porte des appartements d'Ichimaru. Instantanément, Grimmjaw se plaqua contre la paroi de pierre, collant son oreille, épiant le moindre bruit.

« Tu entends quelque chose ? » Demanda Szayel derrière lui, inquiet.

Grimmjaw grommela un « Non » quand soudain un gémissement étouffé se fit entendre. Et coller son oreille au mur n'était pas vraiment utile tellement le son fut fort. Les deux Espada restèrent un instant figés de stupeur tandis que Tousen mit ses mains sur les oreilles innocentes du petit Wonderwice.

Grimmjaw réagit le premier.

« Mais-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette merde ?!!!! » Cria-t-il hors de lui.

Szayel dut le retenir de défoncer la porte, ou bien même un mur, avec ses poings. Voilà une chose qui serait vraiment malpolie et qui risquait d'énerver l'albinos...

« Calme toi ! Ça ne veut absolument rien dire ! » Dit-il en tentant de calmer la fureur du Sexta, ce qui bien sûr ne servit à rien, d'autant plus que les gémissements ne cessaient pas.

« T'es con ou quoi ?!! A ton avis, qu'est ce qu'Ichimaru est en train de lui faire, hein ?!! » Il repoussa l'Octavo et dégaina son zampakuto.

« Grimmjaw calme toi !! C'est du suicide ! Tu sais très bien qu'il nous est formellement interdit d'attaquer nos supérieurs !! »

A ces mots Tousen ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Très certainement, d'ailleurs si vous osez seulement détruire ce mur, Aizen-sama vous le fera payer très cher. »

Grimmjaw, tremblant littéralement de rage retourna son épée vers l'aveugle.

« Au lieu de parler tu pourrais peut être nous aider, hein ?! Par exemple, demander à ton pote de relâcher MON fraccion !! » Rugit-il.

Tousen haussa les épaules.

« Il en est hors de question. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Ma seule préoccupation ici est de protéger la pureté de Wonderwice ! » Et sur ces mots il prit l'enfant par la main et s'en alla au loin...

« ENFOI- »

« Grimmjaw je t'en prie- »

Le Sexta repoussa l'Octavo qui tentait de le calmer. Il savait qu'il devait se calmer, calmer sa colère ! Il respira un bon coup, faisant le vide dans sa tête, s'imaginant une plage paradisiaque avec le bruit de la mer, l'odeur des fleurs tropicales, les jolies Hawaïennes dansant sur la plage, des cocotiers à perte de vue, les-

« Uhmmm !! » Gémit Il Forte de l'autre côté du mur.

« RIEN A FOUTRE DES COCOTIERS, J'VAIS TOUS LES BUTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Cria-t-il, zampaktuo en l'air prêt à être frappé contre le mur d'en face.

Szayel tenta de le retenir encore une fois, mais étant Octavo et Grimmjaw Sexta, ce dernier eut assez de puissance pour repousser le scientifique en même temps qu'il perçait l'un des mur.

« Il va tous nous faire tuer cet imbécile... » Grommela l'Octavo, écrasé sous les débris de pierre.

**...**

**Yo !**

**Je voulais remercier toutes celles ou ceux qui m'ont envoyés des reviews ! Et surtout désolé si je n'ai pas répondu à certains ! Sachez en tout cas que toutes vos reviews me font extrêmement plaisir ^^ !**

**Et merci principalement à ma Nora-Esla d'amour ~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Grimmjaw entra dans la pièce, repoussant la poussière autour de lui causée par l'effondrement du mur, et enjambant les débris ainsi que le corps inconscient de l'Octavo.

« TOI !! » Cria-t-il à la vue d'Ichimaru, calmement assis dans son fauteuil à quelques pas de lui.

Celui-ci le regardait avec son sourire habituel, les mains délicatement posées sur ses cuisses.

« Moi ? » Dit-il en agrandissant son sourire.

Le Sexta jura encore une fois en trébuchant légèrement contre une pierre, puis arriva enfin devant l'ex Shinigami, zampakuto toujours en main.

« Où est-il ?!! » Demanda-t-il furieusement, levant légèrement son arme.

Ichimaru regarda attentivement l'épée, puis releva lentement son regard vers l'Espada.

« Tu sais que tu pourrais avoir des problèmes si tu me menaces avec ton zampakutô. »

Grimmjaw trembla littéralement de rage, mais se contrôlant quelque peu, rangea son épée. Il ne fallait pas qu'il déconne, Szayel avait raison, il lui était interdit de s'opposer aux ex-Shinigamis. Il ne fallait pas risquer un bras, même si c'était pour son fraccion. Grimmjaw respira un bon coup.

« Bien. Maintenant pourriez vous me dire où se trouve mon fraccion, Ichimaru-sama ? »

L'albinos agrandit son sourire, effrayant légèrement le Sexta. Il se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers une petite porte qui se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce.

« Il est parti par ici. »

Grimmjaw cligna des yeux un instant, puis sourit méchamment et s'avança vers le petit passage qui menait vers l'extérieur. Mais avant qu'il put ne fusse que toucher la poignée de la porte, il fut brutalement repoussé par l'albinos qui avait dégainé son propre sabre. Le Sexta le regarda les yeux ronds, tremblant légèrement devant cette démonstration de pouvoir.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ?!! » Cria-t-il, la main au dessus de la poignée de sa propre épée.

Ichimaru sourit.

« J'ai promis de l'aider s'il m'accordait un peu de son temps... »

Grimmjaw jura. _« Merde ! Ce fraccion va finir par me tuer !! » _

Un peu plus loin, l'Octavo reprenait doucement conscience. Il bougea sous les pierres, arrivant difficilement à se redresser. Tout ça était beaucoup trop physique pour lui. Il était un scientifique après tout et pas un combattant idiot comme ce Sexta ! Les muscles il n'en avait pas lui, ce genre d'épreuve n'était pas faite pour lui !

Il rêva un instant d'un bon bain chaud lorsque son attention fut soudain captée par ce qu'il se passait non loin de lui. Et ignorant complètement ce qu'il s'était passé il n'y a même pas deux minutes, l'Octavo en conclut que cet imbécile de Grimmjaw avait osé menacer Ichimaru-sama. Mais évaluant mieux la situation, Szayel compris que l'albinos empêchait tout simplement le Sexta d'approcher la porte qui se trouvait derrière lui. L'Octavo se demanda un instant pourquoi jusqu'à ce que la réponse lui saute au yeux.

« C'est par là qu'Il Forte est parti ! »

Et décidant d'atteindre à son tour cette maudite porte, l'Octavo rampa au sol jusqu'à elle, se faisant le plus discret possible. Quand il mettrait enfin la main sur son imbécile de frère, il se jura de l'étrangler pour l'avoir poussé à se traîner par terre comme un vulgaire moins que rien ! Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle Szayel voulait tuer son frère en cet instant précis.

Arrivant enfin devant cette porte, il fixa quelques secondes les deux combattants qui ignoraient complètement sa présence, et s'enfuit à son tour par ce côté.

...

De son côté, Il Forte était arrivé hors du bâtiment de Las Noche. Il était donc à présent dans le désert du Hueco Mundo, juste à côté des murs du palais. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, la petite porte par laquelle il s'était enfui menait directement à l'extérieur.

Il s'effondra un instant sur l'étendu de sable, soupirant fortement. Il passa la main sur son front, fixant de ses yeux fatigués le ciel bleu au dessus de lui.

Le gillian était épuisé. Après tout il venait de passé un moment plutôt torride avec nul autre qu'Ichimaru Gin. Il Forte en frissonna encore. Mais le pire pour lui c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas pu allé jusqu'au bout de leur ébat, étant donné qu'ils avaient été interrompu par Grimmjaw-sama et son frère. Et par leurs fautes, le Décimoquinto était insatisfait et frustré. Il regarda d'un mauvais œil son excitation sous sa petite jupette, suppliant encore un peu d'attention. Il Forte n'avait pas l'habitude d'être frustré de la sorte, étant donné qu'avec son Sexta il avait toujours été comblé. Et ça même quand l'Espada était appelé à une réunion ; il finissait toujours ce qu'ils avaient commencé, qui à être en retard et réprimandé par Aizen-sama.

En pensant à Grimmjaw, Il Forte ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Il le voulait là maintenant. Et puisqu'aucun Sexta n'était dans les parages, le gillian se contenta de son imagination tandis que ses mains s'occupèrent elles-mêmes de son excitation. Mais il n'eut pas eu le temps de faire grand chose qu'une ombre l'interrompit. Il leva difficilement ses yeux vitreux vers le nouveau gêneur, grognant légèrement d'agacement.

« On dirait que je te dérange, hein ? » Ricana une voix disgracieuse.

Il Forte cligna des yeux, n'arrivant pas bien à voir son interlocuteur car les rayons soleil ombraient ce dernier. Tous ce qu'il voyait c'était une espèce de cercle, un peu comme une parabole...

_« Une parabole !!! » _

Il Forte se redressa vivement, se mettant instantanément sur ses gardes. Juste en face, le Quinta étirait un large sourire bien à lui. Il promena son regard sur le gillian, détaillant sans pudeur le vêtement féminin de celui-ci, s'arrêtant sur la courte jupe déformé par une petite bosse significative. Le Quinta se lécha les lèvres.

Devinant les pensés de l'Espada, le gillian cacha de ses deux mains sa gêne, fusillant hardiment du regard son vis à vis. Cette réaction fit ricaner ce dernier.

« Pas besoin de te cacher, j'ai vu ce que tu étais en train de faire. Et si tu veux je peux t'aider ? »

Ce dernier mot, il l'avait déjà entendu et ça lui avait couté cette situation embarrassante. Il recula d'un pas, maintenant son regard féroce.

« C'est très aimable de votre part, Nnoitra-sama, mais je sais me débrouiller tout seul. »

Nnoitra agrandit son sourire et avant que le Décimoquinto ne put faire le moindre mouvement, il fut brutalement plaqué au sol. Il se débattit néanmoins comme un dément, agaçant le Quinta au dessus de lui.

« Oh mais tu vas arrêter, espèce de petite salope ! » Gronda celui-ci en tentant de lui plaquer ses mains en croix derrière sa tête.

Il Forte avait souvent entendu parler du Quinta. Et c'était toujours en mal que les gens prononçait son nom avec mépris. Le Quinta était un vrai animal sauvage, n'ayant aucune pitié pour femme ni enfant. Il terrassait tout sur son passage, prétendant que toutes créatures lui étant inférieures ne méritaient pas de vivre. Il savait également qu'avec l'aide de son frère, dans le passé, ils s'étaient débarrassés d'un Espada que le Quinta détestait pour il ne savait quelle raison. Son frère ne lui avait pas donné plus de détails, et si jamais il lui arrivait de lâcher le morceau il lui en coûterait la vie.

Il Forte grimaça de dégout en sentant les griffes du Quinta se balader sur ses cuisses et son ventre.

Et si personne ne viendrait dans l'instant, le gillian savait qu'il passerait le pire moment de sa vie.

...

« Nnoitra-sama !! » Cria plus loin une voix qu'Il Forte reconnu directement.

Le Quinta leva son regard agacé vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Tu vois pas que je suis occupé, Tesla ! »

Tesla les regardait avec effarement, les mains tremblantes. Et par le regard suppliant que lui lançait le Décimoquinto, le petit gillian comprit rapidement la situation.

« Nnoitra-sama, s'il vous plait ! » Supplia-t-il en faveur de son camarade.

Mais bien entendu son Espada ignora sa demande et continua plutôt à déshabiller le blond. Celui-ci même réfléchissait à mille à l'heure à un moyen de se sortir de cette foutue situation, tout en profitant à présent de la présence du l'autre gillian. Et tout en réfléchissant à celui-ci, Il Forte leva un regard vers lui. Tesla les regardait avec impuissance et en même temps avec une lueur d'envie. _« Mais bien sûr ! »_ Il Forte étira un sourire cruel. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie de remercier son frère pour lui avoir donné une telle capacité intellectuelle. _« Quoi que c'est moi l'aîné, donc en théorie, c'est de moi que Szayel tient son intelligence ! »_ Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça, il fallait faire vite .

Ainsi, il fit discrètement signe à Tesla de s'approcher d'eux pendant que le Quinta finissait de lui arracher sa chemise. L'autre gillian le regarda avec surprise. Avait-il bien compris la requête du Décimoquinto ? Mais voyant les gestes insistants de celui-ci, Tesla fini par s'approcher avec une certaine timidité. Et dès qu'il fut agenouillé près du visage du blond, Nnoitra remarqua instantanément sa présence.

« Tesla ! Dégage d'ici tout de suite si tu veux pas en ramasser une !! » Grogna-t-il en se redressa légèrement.

Et profitant de la distraction du Quinta, Il Forte se redressa à son tour et réussissant à le repousser, il attrapa avec rudesse le plus petit fraccion et plaqua durement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Étant trop surpris pour se débattre, Tesla se laissa faire un instant, les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes. Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il s'abandonne au lèvres experte du Décimoquinto. Exactement ce qu'Il Forte voulait. Il l'enlaça avec plus d'insistance, le faisant gémir légèrement sous ses assauts de langues et de mordillements, ne faisant plus attention à l'Espada jute à côté d'eux qui les regardait avec stupéfaction.

Le Décimoquinto connaissait très bien les sentiments du petit gillian pour son horrible Espada. Combien de fois celui-ci n'était pas venu lui raconté ses peines causées par cet imbécile de Quinta ! De plus, Il Forte avait très clairement remarqué que celui-ci craquait aussi pour son fraccion, mais étant trop buté, il allait plutôt défouler ses frustrations sexuelles sur d'autres ! Quel monstre ! Il Forte allait se faire un plaisir de joué au DocteurLove tient ! Et pour ça, heureusement que Tesla était mignon, sinon il aurait du trouver une autre tactique, ou bien se sacrifier pour la bonne cause, enfin surtout pour sa peau !

Il Forte ricanait intérieurement en voyant la tête que tirait le Quinta complètement abasourdi. Il tripota légèrement le plus petit gillian, provoquant la réaction physique qu'il cherchait. Il le sentit fondre sous ses mains, et alors qu'il vit le regard envieux, mais toujours choqué, de l'Espada, il comprit que le bon moment était venu. Ainsi il mit fin au baiser et avant même que Tesla ne comprit ce qu'il se passait, il fut projeté dans les bras de son Quinta.

Ce dernier le rattrapa avec ahurissement alors que le Décimoquinto s'enfuyait à toutes jambes. Mais ça n'avait à présent plus d'importance étant donné que le lourd fardeau dans ses bras, excité à présent, lui réclamait toute son attention.

« Nnoitra-sama... » Supplia celui-ci, agrippant le tissu de ses habits.

Ledit Nnoitra, complètement désemparé, avait les mains qui tremblaient.

« T-Tesla ! Dégage !! » Couina-t-il comme une fillette.

« Nnoitra-sama... »

« Non-Tes- »

Le Quina tomba en arrière sous le poids du gillian, l'emportant à sa suite. Et sous les assauts désespérés de son fraccion, la fierté mal placée de Nnoitra s'envola et il succomba.

_« Faudra pas que j'oublie de remercier Il Forte... » _Pensa vaguement Tesla avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de son Espada. 

**...**

**Chapitre 5, hyuu ~**

**  
Merci encore à Nora Elsa pour sa relecture :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Il Forte souffla. Ce coup-ci il avait vraiment eu chaud ! Mais heureusement il s'en sortait avec seulement un traumatisme en plus et sa chemise en lambeaux.

Il pesta en essayant de s'arranger le mieux possible, mais, le Quinta ayant arraché la plupart de ses boutons, le Décimoquinto dut se résoudre à faire un nœud avec les pans, juste au dessus de son nombril. Bon ce n'était pas très esthétique et cela le féminisait encore plus mais Il Forte s'en foutait un peu ; le plus important c'était que sa jupe restait intacte.

Devant lui s'étendait toujours le désert du Hueco Mundo, derrière lui les murs de Las Noche. Et aucune porte. Il Forte grimaça. Lui qui détestait se perdre...

Il regarda de droite à gauche, guettant le moindre Arrancar qui pourrait éventuellement lui indiquer une entrée du palais, quand soudain un flash aveuglant eut lieu à quelques mètres. Celui-ci resta pétrifié devant le phénomène qui se déroulait en hauteur dans le ciel et qui s'éteignit brusquement après quelques secondes pour laisser tomber un corps qui s'écrasa lourdement au sol.

Pris de curiosité, Il Forte courut dans la direction de l'apparition pour se retrouver face à un spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour à l'Hueco Mundo.

« Un Shinigami ! » Souffla-t-il, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

La chute l'ayant un peu assommé, il fallut quelques minutes à Renji pour se remettre les idées en place. Il jura. _« C'est la dernière fois que j'accepte d'être le cobaye de cet enfoiré d'Urahara !! » _Il entendait encore la voix espiègle de l'ex capitaine lui expliquer le plus naturellement du monde qu'il devait juste vérifier si la porte entre leur monde et celui du Hueco Mundo fonctionnait toujours correctement. Pour ça, bien sûr il avait eu besoin d'un pigeon et comme par hasard c'était tombé sur lui !

Il leva difficilement les yeux vers la personne qui venait d'arriver devant lui pour découvrir à son tour un spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais cru un jour voir dans un endroit pareil. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant bien, il ne devait sûrement pas être au Hueco Mundo ! La porte avait dû déconner, c'était Urahara qui n'allait pas être content. Pourtant le reiatsu de cette... ce gars était bien celui d'un Arrancar ! Oui il était bel et bien au Hueco Mundo même si c'était difficile à y croire. _« Peut être que c'est une stratégie d'Aizen de travestir les Arrancars... C'est sûr que c'est très déstabilisant ! »_

De son côté, Il Forte le fixait avec ennui. Pour lui, cet individu était sans aucun doute un Shinigami et n'ayant pas son zampakutô sur lui, le gillian n'était pas très partant pour une bagarre. Vu le reiatsu de ce Shinigami, celui-ci devait être plutôt coriace, et pourrait exiger une résurrection.

Après Ichimaru-sama et Nnoitra, un Shinigami ! Décidément, Il Forte n'avait pas bien choisi sa journée pour faire le mariole !

Il finit par faire un pas en arrière, se disant que de toute manière ça ne servait à rien de rester ici ; les hollows pourraient se charger de lui, ou la rigueur il pourrait prévenir un Espada pour se débarrasser de cet intrus, lui n'avait pas trop envie d'abimer encore plus ses vêtements.

Renji fronça des sourcils en voyant l'Arrancar s'en aller. Il ne fallait absolument pas que celui-ci aille prévenir ses petits copains de sa présence, parce que même s'il avait amené Zabimaru avec lui, il n'était pas sûr de survivre si tous les hollows du Hueco Mundo se pointaient tous en même temps. Le problème c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus attaquer ce drôle d'Arrancar sinon son reiatsu allait augmenter et signaler sa présence. Du coup, Renji devait la jouer stratégique.

« Attend ! » Cria-t-il en se relevant.

Il Forte, sans s'arrêter, jeta un regard méprisant par dessus son épaule.

« D'ici quelques minutes je serais reparti d'où je suis venu, alors pas besoin d'avertir toute la smala, tu crois pas ? » Renji tenta de sourire amicalement, voulant mettre en confiance l'ennemi.

Il Forte le regarda un instant, réfléchissant rapidement à ce que venait de lui dire le Shinigami, et bien qu'il ne trouva aucun intérêt à coopérer avec cet intrus, il s'arrêta.

« Que viens-tu faire ici, Shinigami ? » Demanda-t-il en se retournant, le fixant avec désinvolture.

Renji étira toujours un sourire crispé, s'avançant précautionneusement vers le gillian.

« C'est une longue histoire, mais dis moi plutôt, comment t'appelles tu ? Tu sais, tes habits te vont à merveille ! »

Il Forte esquissa un sourire narquois. Allons bon, ce Shinigami essayait de l'amadouer, voilà quelque chose qui risquait d'être amusant ! Mais l'homme ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire. Il était le plus malin et il allait le lui prouver.

« Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus. »

...

Un peu plus loin, à quelques minutes près, l'Octavo était lui aussi arrivé à l'extérieur. Il pesta en sentant le soleil lui bruler instantanément la peau, lui qui avait plutôt l'habitude de la fraîcheur de son laboratoire. Mais bon, c'était toujours mieux que d'être resté dans la chambre d'Ichimaru et de _subir_ un combat contre celui-ci. Il se demanda vaguement si Grimmjaw allait s'en sortir vivant... Bah, après tout ce n'était que Grimmjaw, sa mort lui serait au contraire bénéfique ; il pourrait toujours monter d'un grade en plus et récupérer son frère.

Il marcha pendant quelques minutes, ne sachant pas très bien par quel côté son imbécile de frère s'en était allé, quand soudain il tomba sur une scène qui lui donna un tel frisson de dégout qu'il en fut secoué entièrement.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites bande de-de pervers, vicieux ?!!! » S'écria-t-il en pointant lesdits pervers et vicieux du doigt.

Nnoitra, dont les activités-interdites-aux-moins-de-dix-huit-ans venaient d'être interrompues pour la deuxième fois de la journée, fusilla du regard l'Octavo.

« Ça se voit pas, peut être ?! Fous moi le camp !! »

Mais l'Octavo figé d'horreur devant ce phénomène irrespectueux pour la nature, avait perdu la capacité de bouger. Pourtant son caractère de scientifique reprit le dessus et doucement ses neurones se reconnectèrent. C'est pourquoi il s'éclaircit la gorge, reprenant un air supérieur.

« Apparemment c'est devenu une coutume de s'accoupler avec ses fraccions, je me demande ce qu'en penserait Aizen-sama... »

Nnoitra grogna d'irritation, continuant à faire gémir de plaisir son fraccion sous ses assauts malgré le regard persistant du scientifique.

« J'en ai rien à foutre de se qu'en penserait Aizen ! Je fais ce que je veux avec mon fraccion, et maintenant casse toi, Szayel !! »

« A-Ah Nnoitra-sama ~ !! »

Szayel retroussa son nez dans une grimace de dégoût, mais curieusement ce phénomène encore pour lui incompréhensible éveilla sa curiosité. Et heureusement, il avait toujours sur lui deux trois ustensiles du laboratoire, au cas où une rareté se présentait devant lui.

« Si tu permets, j'aimerais capturer quelques images de vos débats, ça pourra peut être m'aider à mieux comprendre pourquoi mon imbécile de frère s'expose lui aussi à ce genre d'activité. » Dit-il avec mépris tout en sortant d'une poche un petit caméscope. Et intéresser Ichimaru, au cas où, ajouta-il en pensée.

Nnoitra écarquilla les yeux devant le petit appareil qui était braqué sur lui. Oh non, il n'en était pas question ! Jamais il ne serait sujet de recherche de ce taré et si par malheur cette vidéo tomberait entre de mauvaises mains, il serait fini!

« Éteints moi cette caméra tout de suite, sinon je- »

« Arrête de parler, Nnoitra, et prend plutôt un air naturel ! Fais comme Tesla, il est parfait ! »

S'en fut trop.

« SZAYEL !! JE VAIS TE BUTTER !!! » S'écria Nnoitra fou de rage, lâchant son fraccion et empoignant à la place Santa Teresa.

...

Au même instant, ce fut le Sexta qui se retrouva à son tour à l'extérieur.

Il fallait dire qu'il était en très mauvais état, Ichimaru n'avait pas été de main morte. Grimmjaw jura _« Oh Il Forte, tu sais pas ce que je te réserve à toi ! Tu va regretter d'être né !! » _Il avança doucement, respirant encore avec difficulté. Bon sang, pour la première fois de sa vie le Sexta avait vraiment eut cru qu'il allait y passé. Et cet Octavo ! Che ! S'il croit qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, rampant comme un déchet sur le sol ! Espèce de lâche !

En parlant du scientifique, Grimmjaw approcha rapidement la zone du Quinta où il tomba sur un drôle de spectacle. Il vit d'abord Tesla assit par terre, apparemment contrarier vu sa mine boudeuse, et à moitié nu. Le Sexta haussa un sourcil.

Il faillit demander quoi au petit fraccion lorsqu'ensuite le reiatsu menaçant du Quinta attira son attention. Il se trouvait un peu plus loin et était entrain de secouer violemment une espèce de poupée de chiffon rose. Grimmjaw écarquilla les yeux, et avant qu'il ne puisse poser la moindre question, Nnoitra lui cria :

« Si t'oses faire un truc débile, tu va y passer toi aussi !! »

Grimmjaw leva ses mains devant lui, retenant un sourire crispé. Le Quinta plissa ses yeux avec méfiance et arrêta de secouer le pauvre Octavo.

Qu'ils étaient chiants aujourd'hui ! Pour une fois qu'il avait trouver un truc intéressant à faire avec Tesla, ils devaient tous venir le déranger ! D'abord l'Octavo et puis le Sexta... D'ailleurs c'était une drôle de coïncidence...

Nnoitra écarquilla à son tour les yeux.

« Attend un peu... Le frère, puis l'Espada... »

Le Sexta fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas du tout le sourire pervers que venait de prendre le Quinta en le fixant d'un air amusé. Il avait déjà entendu ces mots _« Le frère et l'Espada » _et cela signifiait qu'une chose.

« Où est Il Forte ? » Demanda Grimmjaw en fronçant les sourcils.

Nnoitra poussa un ricanement de dédain qui se transforma en éclat de rire tout en laissant tomber le corps inerte du scientifique à terre.

« Ha ! Tu devrais mieux tenir en laisse ta petite salope, Grimmjaw ! Si Tesla n'aurait pas été là pour compenser, qui sait ce que je lui aurait fait... » Dit-il en se léchant les lèvres d'une façon abjecte.

Grimmjaw le fusilla des yeux et s'avança rageusement vers lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait, enfoiré ?!! » S'énerva-t-il en empoignant le Quinta par le col de sa tunique.

Celui-ci lui rit franchement à la figure.

« Je te l'ai dit, si mon fraccion n'avait pas été là, je l'aurais sauté ta petite salope !! »

Mais puisque Tesla était plus loin et à moitié nu, Nnoitra n'avait donc pas touché à son fraccion. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait croire.

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Nnoitra, si c'est comme ça que tu vois les choses, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver la prochaine fois que ton fraccion se promènera sans toi... »

Cette fois ce fut Nnoitra qui plissa dangereusement ses yeux. Il repoussa les mains du Sexta et le menaça à son tour avec Santa Teresa.

« N'oublie pas où est ta place ici, Grimmjaw ! Si t'oses toucher le moindre cheveux de mon fraccion, je n'aurais pas beaucoup de mal à te réduire en bouillie ! »

Les deux combattants se fusillèrent du regard, s'affrontant silencieusement, sans remarquer que l'Octavo reprenait conscience. Celui-ci se redressa péniblement. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remettre ses idées en place et se rendre compte des tensions qui régnaient dans l'air.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! » Grogna-t-il en voyant le Sexta et le Quinta face à face, ne se lâchant pas du regard.

Grimmjaw fut néanmoins celui qui brisa le premier leur échange visuel, se tournant vers l'Octavo qui les regardait avec de grands yeux, puis se détourna du Quinta.

« Je vais continuer à le chercher. » Dit-il simplement, tournant le pas et s'en allant.

Szayel resta un instant éberlué, puis se redressa correctement sur ses pieds et se mit à suivre le Sexta sans un mot.

Nnoitra poussa un soupire, agacé. Quelle bande d'idiots. Il se retourna ensuite vers son fraccion et eut la surprise de le voir occupé à rajuster ses vêtements.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que t'es en train de faire toi ? »

Voyant le sourire lubrique du Quinta, Tesla laissa retomber sa tunique à ses chevilles en esquissant un petit sourire faussement innocent.

...

Le Décimoquinto étira un sourire cruel en voyant le Shinigami rougir légèrement après sa dernière remarque. On lui avait toujours dit que les Shinigamis étaient des petites créatures prudes et coincées dans leur pudeur et un règlement de conduite strict. Les seuls exceptions avaient été Aizen-sama, Ichimaru-sama et Tousen-sama. Quoique pour ce dernier, le gillian n'était pas convaincu. Ils devaient bien se faire chier au Seiretei, Il Forte comprenait mieux pourquoi les trois ex Shinigamis s'étaient tiré. Enfin ça en plus de vouloir gouverner le monde.

Mais ça, Il Forte s'en foutait un peu. Du moment qu'il pouvait massacrer du Shinigami de temps en temps, coucher avec son Espada et humilier son frère, le reste importait peu. Et maintenant il avait justement trouvé un jouet idéal pour amocher davantage la réputation de l'Octavo.

Renji en voyant le sourire du gillian, fronça légèrement les sourcils. On lui avait toujours dit que les Arrancars n'étaient que des bêtes assoiffées de sang et de pouvoir. Il était prêt à parier que même les bébés et les animaux de compagnies étaient d'une cruauté sans faille ici ! Alors armé ou pas, si cet Arrancar tentait quoi que ce soit, il n'hésiterait pas à le réduire en charpie ! Et ça même s'il était foutrement sexy !

Il sursauta quand soudain ledit Arrancar lui attrapa le poignet. Il était vraiment rapide.

« Il fait drôlement chaud, tu ne trouves pas ? Et si on rentrait boire quelque chose de bien frais ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? » Lui demanda Il Forte en l'attirant à lui, un sourire aguicheur collé au visage.

« J'en dit que t'es malade ! Je vais me faire tuer si j'entre dans votre forteresse !! »

Renji tenta un mouvement pour s'éloigner du gillian, mais celui-ci le tint fortement contre lui et passa doucement une main sur son torse.

« Tu n'auras qu'à masquer ton reiatsu. Me dit pas qu'un Shinigami aussi costaud que toi n'est pas capable de ça ? » Insista le Décimoquinto d'un ton enjôleur, sa main continuant à se balader sur le tissu noire de la tunique.

En effet Renji savait parfaitement masquer son reiatsu, il n'était pas vice-capitaine pour rien, mais le problème était que c'était très risqué de se balader dans la gueule du loup, qui plus est de son plein gré. Mais... ce regard, ces yeux, cette bouche et cette satané main...

« Je pourrais par la même occasion te faire visiter les lieux. Tu savais qu'en tant que fraccion d'un Espada, je dispose d'une chambre particulièrement grande et très chaleureuse... »

Renji sentit ses dernières réticences s'envoler avec les doigts entrant dans son haut.

« D'accord ! Mais pas longtemps, compris ?! »

Il Forte étira un sourire satisfait.

« Compris. »

**...**

**Coucou !**

**Désolé pour le retard, voilà donc le chapitre 6 ! **

**Je suis un peu tête en l'air ces derniers temps, parce que ce chapitre il est tapé depuis très longtemps déjà (comme tous les autres en fait), c'est juste moi qui ne pensais pas à le poster... D'ailleurs, je voulais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés des reviews et à qui je n'ai pas répondu ! Surtout à Tsuki Yoru (moi aussi je te présente mes excuses, car j'apprécie beaucoup ta dernière fic, et je n'ai pas encore posté la moindre review...) et Leyounette (que je complimente encore pour ses fics DGM) ! **

**Pour répondre à Tsuki Yoru et à ceux à qui ça intéresse également : **

**Il Forte n'as pas de chance ? Oh, je pense que le pire est à venir ! Mais je trouve personnellement qu'il arrive à bien s'en sortir (bon parfois pas indemne ca c'est sûr !), par contre je n'ai toujours pas trouver comment l'arrêter haha euhm... **

**En se qui concerne Szayel, oui un de mes objectifs est en effet de lui faire avoir le plus de problème possible ; en plus de sa réputation, il lui en coûte des dommages physiques, ce qui m'amuse beaucoup :) **

**Et pour Nnoitra et Tesla, moi aussi j'aime leur couple (je peux presque dire que je l'adore), donc c'était obligé de les mettre ensemble dans ma fic ! **

**Voilà ~**

**Merci encore à tous et surtout à ma Nora Elsa ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Alors que les deux Espadas exploraient le désert du Hueco Mundo dans le but de mettre la main une bonne fois pour toute sur le Décimoquinto, celui-ci, accompagné du Shinigami, retrouvait enfin son chemin. Et c'est avec un sourire satisfait qu'Il Forte entraîna par le bras Renji à l'intérieur de Las Noche.

« Ma chambre n'est pas du tout de ce côté, mais ne t'en fais pas, tant que tu gardes ton reiatsu caché, tu ne risques rien ! »

Renji grimaça. Oui, il ne risquait rien tant qu'il ne croiserait personne dans ces couloirs.

La proposition que lui avait gentiment faite cet Arrancar était prometteuse, oui, mais qui lui disait qu'en fin de compte celui-ci ne lui mentait pas ? Qu'il usait de son charme pour l'entraîner jusqu'à chez Aizen ? Enfin, maintenant il était peut être un peu tard pour reculer.

Il baissa les yeux vers le gillian, grimaçant légèrement. Si cet appel à la luxure était vraiment sincère, alors ça voudrait dire qu'il ne verrait aucune objection à conclure ce qu'il lui avait promis dans un coin sombre au lieu d'attendre qu'il soit dans sa chambre. Et s'il refusait, c'est que c'était bien un piège, et qu'il avait bien l'intention de le conduire chez Aizen !

Il Forte, qui ne se doutait pas un seul instant de la méfiance de son partenaire, fut soudain distrait par un reiatsu qui s'approchait dangereusement d'eux. Le gillian fronça les sourcils, tentant d'examiner le mieux possible le propriétaire de ce reaistu.

« Euh... Ça te dirait qu'on... »

« Chut ! »

Renji le regarda curieusement. L'Arrancar avait soudainement pris une drôle d'attitude, comme s'il redoutait quelque chose de grave. AH ! Peut être que c'était parce qu'ils se rapprochaient d'Aizen !!

« C'est Aizen c'est ça ?!! » Cria-t-il en se détachant de l'emprise du gillian.

Il Forte ne fit pas attention au glapissement du Shinigami, trop occupé à identifier le nouvel arrivant. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'il se retrouva sans trop comprendre, plaqué contre un mur, maintenu par le rouquin.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?! » Grogna-t-il en tentant de se dégager.

« Moi aussi je sens ce reiatsu qui s'approche de nous ! Dis moi hein, c'est Aizen c'est ça ?!! »

Le Décimoquinto écarquilla les yeux.

« Espèce de naïf ! Celui qui s'approche de nous est bien pire qu'Aizen-sama !! »

Et ce ne fut pas pour rassurer Renji.

« Quoi ?! Comment ça, bien pire ?!! »

Mais le gillian était trop occupé à paniquer pour entendre le Shinigami. Qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ?! Si cette personne le voyait en compagnie de ce Shinigami, il était fini. Et Grimmjaw-sama qui n'était jamais là quand il le fallait ! _« Merde merde ! Je suis cuit !! » _

« Tu m'écoutes ?!! » Le secoua Renji par les épaules. « C'est qui cette fameuse personne ?!! »

Il Forte se mordit les lèvres.

« C'est un véritable enfoiré ! S'il nous attrape il va nous tuer sans même poser de question !! »

Renji sentit à son tour la panique monter.

« Tu-Tu m'avais dit que c'était sans risque !! »

Le gillian grogna en repoussant les mains qui le secouait brutalement.

« Et toi t'es assez bête pour croire un ennemi !! »

Bon, d'accord, le petit Arrancar sexy avait raison. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser avoir aussi facilement ! Oh non ! Il était un vice-capitaine après tout ! Il était assez puissant pour battre un Espada !

« Je-Je vais le battre ! » S'écria-t-il avec hésitation, empoignant Zabimaru.

Il Forte écarquilla les yeux en le voyant faire.

« Non ! Tu n'as aucune chance abruti ! Tu ne sens pas sa puissance ?!! »

Oh si, bien sûr que Renji l'avait ressenti, mais il n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Et s'il devait mourir aujourd'hui, les gens se souviendront de lui comme un brave guerrier qui était mort au combat contre un espada lors d'une mission solo en territoire ennemi ! Même si c'était à cause de sa faiblesse pour les jolies choses qu'il allait peut être se faire tuer...

« Je n'ai pas le choix ! Je dois me battre ! »

Il Forte leva les yeux en grimaçant. _« Abrutis de Shinigamis et leur complexe de héros ! » _

« Si tu te bats contre lui tu vas crever espèce d'idiot ! »

Renji sentit sa résolution faillir légèrement à ces derniers mots, mais sa prise sur son zampakutô ne faiblit pas.

« Tu vois peut être une autre solution ?! »

Il Forte soupira puis l'empoigna pour l'embrasser avec rudesse.

_« Vraiment naïfs ces Shinigamis ! » _

Un peu plus loin, ledit démon de Las Noche, se promenait les mains dans les poches, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion sur son visage. Ni même lorsqu'il croisa le duo plaqué contre un mur, entrain de s'embrasser fougueusement. Il leva seulement un sourcil, reconnaissant le fraccion du Sexta, puis s'attarda sur l'intrus armé d'un zampakuto. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'origine de cet intrus ; Aizen-sama n'allait pas être content.

Ulquiorra soupira un instant, consterné.

« Grimmjaw, tu n'es qu'un irresponsable. »

Et à ces mots, le Cuarta continua son chemin, bien décidé à aller faire part de son avis au Sexta. Après tout, ce n'était pas à lui de corriger un fraccion qui n'était même pas sien. Et puis, ça promettait d'être amusant de voir comment Grimmjaw allait s'y prendre pour arranger cette bêtise.

...

Le Sexta et l'Octavo avaient fini par se séparer. En effet, ils avaient plus de chances de retrouver le Decimoquinto séparément, et de plus, ils avaient vraiment du mal à rester trop longtemps ensemble ; problème de compatibilité de caractère et d'intérêt, soupira intérieurement le scientifique.

Il n'avait pas insisté davantage sur la relation qu'entretenaient Grimmjaw et son frère. Il réglerait ça une fois qu'il aurait mis la main sur son aîné, c'est-à-dire lui parler gentiment après l'avoir étranglé ! Lui faire ça à lui ! Bon d'accord, Szayel était conscient qu'il n'était pas un frère très agréable, qu'il avait ses petits caprices, mais tout de même ! Il Forte pouvait être un tellement gamin certaines fois qu'il se demandait parfois si leur mère ne leur avait pas menti sur qui était arrivé le premier.

Il se trouvait dans les couloirs de Las Noche. Grimmjaw s'occupait de l'extérieur, lui préférait l'intérieur.

Il faillit tourner dans un couloir lorsqu'il aperçut de loin le Cuarta qui s'avançait d'un pas trainant. Szayel se mordit les lèvres, hésitant. Grimmjaw lui avait bien dit de demander à TOUT LE MONDE s'ils n'avaient pas vu le gillian. Mais étant légèrement handicapé par un manque d'intérêt social, le scientifique n'aimait pas demander quoi que ce soit aux gens sans les avoir attachés et menacés d'un scalpel au préalable. Cela dit, le ce n'était pas le Cuarta qui allait lui faire tenir le crachoir pendant des heures... Il n'aurait peut-être même pas de réponse. Mais c'était là une question de vie ou de mort. Ou presque.

« Ulquiorra ! »

Le Quarta tourna lentement son regard vers l'Octavo qui se précipitait vers lui. Ils se fixèrent un instant sans piper mot, l'un se méfiant de l'autre, l'autre étant déjà désintéressé par la présence de l'un.

« N'aurais-tu pas par hasard croisé Il Forte ? » Demanda Szayel, brisant le premier le silence glacial.

Ulquiorra le regarda, sans l'ombre d'une expression sur son visage. Puis...

« Oui, en effet. J'étais moi même en train de chercher Grimmjaw pour lui annoncer que son fraccion est actuellement en train de forniquer avec un Shinigami en plein milieu d'un couloir de Las Noche. Et que si Aizen-sama s'en rend compte, il va avoir de très gros ennuis. »

Il avait dit tout ça sans même ciller une seule fois. Szayel, lui, n'avait retenu que les mots « Forniquer » « Shinigami » « Très gros ennuis ». Sa mâchoire se décrocha.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, le Cuarta continua son chemin. Même s'il aurait préféré que Szayel soit Grimmjaw, il ne fallait pas que cette plaisanterie dure trop longtemps : après tout, il était aussi question de la réputation de Aizen-sama, d'une certaine manière.

Sortant de son coma cérébral, Szayel se secoua et courut le plus vite qu'il pu dans la direction que lui avait indiquée le Cuarta. Il ne souffla qu'au moment où il se retrouva devant son frère et le Shinigami qui ne remarquèrent pas sa présence, trop occupés.

L'Octavo n'avait jamais eu autant envie de meurtre qu'en ce moment précis. Voir ce-ce Shinigami en train de tripoter son aîné ! Comment osait-il ?!! Szayel savait très bien qu'il avait toutes les capacités nécessaires pour éliminer ce misérable intrus, mais il ne valait mieux pas faire trop de grabuge, sinon Aizen-sama allait à coup sur être au courant de la situation.

Le scientifique sortit alors prudemment une petite seringue de sa poche et avança discrètement dans leur direction. Et avant que le Shinigami ou le frère n'eurent le temps de se rendre compte de sa venue, il planta brusquement l'aiguille dans le cou de l'ennemi, lui administrant une bonne dose de somnifère.

Renji glapit à la soudaine douleur et perdit connaissance sans qu'Il Forte ne s'en rendit compte. C'est lorsqu'il sentit que le corps du Shinigami lui tomba mollement dans les bras et qu'il aperçut avec horreur son cadet face à lui, qu'il prit conscience de la situation. _« Et merde. »_

« TOI ! » Rugit Szayel, les poings serrés.

Il Forte sentit en un cran la panique monté. Bon c'était que son frère, mais s'être fait attraper dans les bras d'un Shinigami... il était peut-être allé un peu trop loin ! Et Szayel devait très certainement partager cet avis.

« S-Salut frangin ! » Il tenta de sourire le plus naturellement possible, serrant toujours contre le lui le corps inerte du rouquin, l'empêchant de s'écraser au sol.

Szayel rougit de colère.

« Y a pas de frangin qui tienne !! Tu vas aller tout de suite te changer !! Tu n'imagines même pas ce que j'ai du endurer à cause de toi ! » Criait-il en faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains.

Mais Il Forte ne l'écoutait pas et réfléchissait plutôt à un moyen de lui échapper. Il savait très bien que les mots doux et les petites caresses ne pourraient pas l'amadouer, il n'était pas comme Grimmjaw. Et quand bien même, il était son frère. Oh, il pourrait peut-être se ranger, après tout, il avait déjà suffisamment humilié son frère pour aujourd'hui. Et puis il devait avouer qu'il commençait à être fatigué.

Ses bonnes résolutions auraient pu tenir si Grimmjaw n'était pas soudainement apparu dans le fond du couloir d'en face. Et en voyant son regard bouillant de rage dans lequel était écrit un «Toi tu vas souffrir !! », Il Forte sentit la panique le submerger complètement. C'est pourquoi il agit sans réfléchir. Il balança le corps inerte du Shinigami sur son frère, qui s'effondra littéralement au sol sous le poids soudain. Ensuite, le Decimoquinto prit ses jambes à son cou.

...

« Et merde ! Il Forte ! Reviens ici tout de suite !! »

Grimmjaw se mit à son tour à lui courir après, lorsqu'une voix au sol le réclama.

« Grimmjaw ! Ne me laisse pas comme ça ! »

Le Sexta regarda un moment l'Octavo entrain de s'agiter sous le corps du Shinigami. Il trouva la situation plutôt amusante, même si ce n'était pas le moment, puis il hésita. Lui l'avait bien laissé seul se faire démonter par Ichimaru, non?

Et puis c'était vraiment très cocasse de voir ce petit corps de crevette écrasé de la sorte. Grimmjaw ricana.

« Démerde toi tout seul ! » Et il continua sa course.

De loin, il entendit le scientifique crier des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais cru un jour entendre sortir de cette bouche.

Plus loin, Il Forte réfléchissait toujours à la situation, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus son Espada en face de lui ses idées étaient plus claires. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'apaiser la colère du Sexta en s'en sortant indemne, chose peu aisée, Grimmjaw ayant plutôt la colère violente.

La chance lui sourit lorsqu'il aperçut sortir d'une pièce quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider : Ichimaru-sama. Mais si le Sexta le voyait encore entre ses griffes, sa colère allait augmenter. C'était risqué, mais c'était pour l'instant la seule solution.

« Ichimaru-sama !! » Cria-t-il.

Celui-ci s'arrêta à l'appel, et lorsqu'il reconnu le Decimoquinto qui courait vers lui, il étira un large sourire.

« Mais qui voilà ! »

Il accueillit chaleureusement le gillian dans ses bras, serrant le petit corps tremblotant contre lui. Il haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Un problème ? » Demanda-t-il curieux.

Il Forte inspira fortement, puis leva un regard de détresse vers l'albinos.

« En effet ! Un Shinigami venu de nulle part vient de m'agresser !! C'était un gradé, je crois! »

Cette aveu surpris beaucoup Gin qui eut tout d'abord vraiment du mal à croire le fraccion.

« Un Shinigami ? Vraiment ? »

Il Forte pris un air désespéré en s'accrochant aux habits de son supérieur.

« Oui ! Il était apparu à l'extérieur ! Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, il semblait fort, alors je l'ai entraîné à l'intérieur pour l'amener à Aizen-sama, mais c'est alors qu'il m'a plaqué contre un mur et qu'il a... qu'il m'a... »

Ichimaru étira un fin sourire. Ou bien cet Arrancar avait beaucoup d'imagination et était un parfait comédien, ou bien ce qu'il disait était vrai. Et vu comment il était débraillé, c'était peut être pas trop faux.

« Il t'a quoi ? » Sourit l'albinos.

Il Forte sentit doucement son plan lui glisser des doigts, mais maintient vainement sa résolution en place. Il fallait qu'il le fasse, qu'il amadoue Ichimaru-sama également. C'est pourquoi, il s'empara délicatement d'une main qui le tenait par la taille et la déplaça dans les différentes zones de sa soit-disant agression.

« Là... et là... là aussi... »

Cette tactique aurait très bien pu marcher sur quelque d'autre, même sur Grimmjaw en y réfléchissant bien, mais jamais au grand jamais sur Ichimaru Gin. Cet homme était bien trop rusé, il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre, et Il Forte sentit précisément son plan échapper à tout contrôle lorsqu'il vit le sourire lubrique de l'albinos couper son visage comme une fente.

La première fois ne lui avait sûrement pas servi de leçon.

« Oh, mais quelle brute ce Shinigami. »

Il Forte lâcha la main qui resta d'elle même entre ses jambes.

« C'est intolérable, il faut faire quelque chose, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Ichimaru tourna les talons dans le sens opposé, entrainant avec lui le Decimoquinto.

« Par exemple, signaler cette intrusion à Aizen ? »

Il Forte ne savait plus très bien s'il tremblait à présent de peur ou bien à cause de cette main qui ne cessait de lui cajoler les cuisses.

« Après tout, la sécurité de ses Arrancars est la préoccupation principale du grand maître de Las Noche, ne ? »

Au loin, Grimmjaw pâlit dangereusement.

...

Szayel s'était entre-temps occupé d'effacer les preuves. Il avait d'abord eut beaucoup de mal à s'extirper sous le corps du Shinigami (mais combien pouvait-il peser ?), il l'avait ensuite tiré par les pieds jusque dans une pièce vide, lui avait également injecté un produit qui lui effacerait la mémoire, et, pour finir avait fermé la porte de telle manière que personne d'autre que lui ne puisse entrer. Celui qui avait envoyé le Shinigami dans leur monde allait sûrement trouver de lui même une solution pour le ramener discrètement sans ameuter tout Las Noche. Enfin, c'est ce que le scientifique espérait.

Il souffla un instant, s'adossant contre un mur. Mais aussitôt sa colère resurgit, amplifiée par le souvenir d'un grand bleu qui l'avait lâchement laisser seul dans la merde !! Bon d'accord, lui même ne l'avait pas aidé à repousser Ichimaru-sama, mais la gravité de la situation avait été différente !

Szayel ne perdit néanmoins pas trop de temps à s'accabler sur son sort, et se mit plutôt à suivre le même chemin qu'avait pris Grimmjaw et son frère. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rattraper le Sexta qui était bizarrement planté au milieu d'un couloir, le regard dans le vide.

« Ha ! Tu tombes bien !! » Lui cria l'Octavo en se mettant à son hauteur. « Sale félin décérébré ! Tu- Hé tu m'écoutes ?!! »

Le scientifique claqua plusieurs fois ses doigts devant la figure du Sexta qui sortit enfin de sa torpeur. Pourtant son regard resta choqué, un peu comme s'il venait de découvrir que la Terre était ronde.

« Il Forte est foutu. » Dit-il simplement.

Szayel haussa un sourcil. Ce comportement commençait vraiment à l'agacer.

« Il Forte sera foutu une fois que je lui aurai mis correctement la main dessus ! » Corrigea-t-il en croisant les bras.

Grimmjaw secoua sa tête, puis le regarda sévèrement.

« Non, tu comprends pas ! Ichimaru lui est encore une fois tombé dessus et en cet instant même est en train de le conduire chez Aizen !! »

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que l'information atteigne le cerveau du scientifique. Et comme dans un compte à rebours, le déclic final fut explosif.

« QUOI ? Aizen-sama ?? Il Forte est chez Aizen-sama ?!! C'est une blague ?!! »

Grimmjaw grogna d'irritation. La petite crevette rose était trop bruyante.

« Oh c'est pas vrai ! Je suis foutu ! FOUTU ! » De ses paroles hurlé avec désespoir, l'Octavo dégaina Fornicaras et le pointa vers lui même. « Mieux vaut mourir que de vivre avec cette humiliation... »

Mais avant de le laisser commettre l'irréparable, Grimmjaw qui le dévisageait avec une profonde pitié, se permit d'interrompre son suicide :

« Vas-y crève. Après tout, si tu n'existais pas Il Forte n'aurait jamais fait une connerie pareille. »

Szayel suspendit son geste, analysant cette dernière remarque avec attention. « Vas-y crève » « Tu n'existait pas » « Il Forte » Le scientifique écarquilla les yeux.

« Pas question ! » Il rangea son sabre en pointant du doigt le Sexta. « Tu veux te réserver Il Forte c'est ça ?! »

Grimmjaw haussa un sourcil, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre.

« C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

Mais Szayel ne l'écoutait pas. Il rangea son sabre en dévisageant le Sexta.

« Je l'ai trop longtemps négligé, c'est pour cette raison qu'il a fini par emprunter la mauvaise voie ! »

Grimmjaw tiqua.

« C'est moi la mauvaise voie ? »

« Mon pauvre frère ! Je vais le récupérer et en faire quelqu'un de meilleur ! Se travestir ! C'est sûrement à cause de ton influence perverse ! »

« De quoi ?!! »

L'Octavo rit comme un dément puis s'enfuit dans la direction de la salle de trône d'Aizen-sama. Grimmjaw le regarda un instant s'éloigner, un sourcil levé.

« Bah, au moins maintenant il ne se prend plus pour le nombril du monde. »

**...**

**Merci à ma Nora-Elsa et à toutes vos reviews !!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

« Et bien, Gin, qu'est ce que tu nous ramènes cette fois-ci ? »

Il Forte sentait son corps trembler de la tête aux pieds. Il fixait le grand maître de Las Noche, assit comme un dieu sur son trône, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il se souvint vaguement des paroles de Grimmjaw-sama, de ce qu'il lui avait raconté sur Aizen Sôsuke. Un être méprisable qui se prenait pour Dieu, une enflure, un menteur calculateur, un démon, le diable en personne, _« Un enfoiré que je jure un jour de tuer de mes propres mains ! » _

Il ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux depuis qu'il était entré dans l'amphithéâtre, le couvrant de son regard doux et rempli de bonté qui amadouait quiconque croisait ce regard. Et Il Forte sentit perdre pied.

« Ce _pauvre petit_ gillian prétend qu'un Shinigami l'aurait agressé dans les couloirs même de Las Noche. » Jubila l'albinos en voyant un sourire amusé se former sur les lèvres d'Aizen.

« Vraiment ? Et si tu venais me raconter tout ça de plus près, gillian ? »

Le Decimoquinto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pas sûr d'avoir vraiment compris la requête du grand maître. Il voulait que lui, gillian, l'approche ? Voyant les gestes d'encouragement que lui faisait de loin Ichimaru, le fraccion ne se fit pas prier. Il gravit les hautes marches, les genoux tremblants d'appréhension et d'une peur incontrôlable. Et lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur d'Aizen, celui-ci le fit assoir sur ses propres genoux.

_« Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! » _Il Forte tenta de contrôler ses mains frémissantes et de calmer son agitation face à cette aura si imposante.

Aizen lui souriait de son sourire le plus ensorcelant, lui effleurant la joue du bouts des doigts. Il Forte rougit furieusement ses yeux ne parvenant pas à lâcher le regard son supérieur. C'était comme si tout ce qu'il l'entourait n'existait plus, que tout ce qui importait était Aizen-sama qui le chérissait de sa bienveillance.

« Comment t'appelles-tu, gillian ? »

Il Forte resta un instant sans répondre. Il se sentait si petit, si insignifiant dans les bras du grand maître. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une chose pareille de toute sa vie. Il était comme figé, hypnotisé. Sa tête lui tournait un peu, et il avait l'impression que toute la chaleur du monde lui était monté à la tête, le faisant vaciller d'euphorie.

« Il... Il Forte Grantz. »

Aizen sourit de plus belle, passant maintenant ses doigts à travers la longue chevelure blonde du gillian d'un air étrangement nostalgique.

« Ah oui, Il Forte Grantz, l'un des fraccions du sixième Espada, Grimmjaw. »

Il Forte cligna ses yeux vitreux.

« Qui ça ? »

Ichimaru se retint d'éclater de rire, ne voulant pas briser l'enthousiasme d'Aizen. Celui-ci même avait lâché un petit rire amusé, s'adressant à Gin, alors que son regard n'était que pour le fraccion.

« Qu'il est mignon. »

« N'est-ce pas ? »

De son côté Il Forte ne comprenait plus ce qu'il lui arrivait, ni même où il était. Très loin dans son esprit une petit voix tentait de le raisonner, de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici, que c'était dangereux, et qu'il était dans la merde ! Mais lorsque le grand maître rapprocha son doux visage au sien et lui chuchota à l'oreille, il sentit toutes ses pensées s'évanouir pour de bon tandis que son corps frémit violemment.

« Et donc, ce Shinigami, que t'a-t-il fait au juste ? »

Il Forte aurait voulu lui répondre mais son souffle était trop court.

« Il ne t'a rien fait, n'est ce pas ? »

Le gillian répondit d'un petit mouvement de tête, ne se rendant pas une seule fois compte qu'il était entrain de se mettre à nu.

« Tu étais totalement consentant ? »

Re-petit mouvement de tête.

« Tu nous a menti, Il Forte Grantz. Je ne suis pas très content de cela. »

Il Forte se laissa aller contre le corps chaud et réconfortant de son supérieur, ne répondant plus de rien.

« Et même si je suis un maître clément et bon... » Ichimaru sourit cruellement, attendant avec impatience le verdict tomber. « Tu mérites quand même une petite punition. »

Il Forte poussa un petit gémissement fiévreux en sentant une autre main se poser sur ses cuisses nues.

« Qu'en penses-tu, Gin ? »

Ichimaru ricana doucement, dévorant des yeux le gillian enfiévré dans les bras d'Aizen, quémandant de l'affection comme une chatte en période de chaleur.

« Ma ma, les mauvais garçons doivent être punis. »

Le regard d'Aizen s'éclaircit d'amusement alors qu'une ombre menaçante s'abattait sur son visage, déformant son sourire en quelque chose de bien plus cruel.

« C'est tout à fait mon sentiment. »

…

« Bon et maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

Szayel fronça des sourcils et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Étant la tête pensante du duo, c'était à lui de trouver une ultime solution pour tirer Il Forte de cette situation. Ils étaient tous deux postés devant les grandes portes fermées de la salle du trône d'Aizen, n'entendant aucun son provenir de l'autre côté du mur. Voilà qui était inquiétant. Mais après tout, que pourrait-il lui arriver ? Aizen-sama n'était pas comme Ichimaru, donc rien de pervers à craindre, enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Il fallait dire qu'il était un chef plutôt difficile à cerner, et sérieusement, il n'avait jamais cherché à le comprendre : ce type était un fou furieux, voilà tout.

En résumé, qu'est ce qu'un fou aurait l'intention de faire à un pauvre gillian innocent ?

« Des tas de choses... » Frémit l'Octavo en se mordant les doigts.

De son côté, Grimmjaw fulminait. Parce que, contrairement au scientifique, il était d'un tout autre avis concernant leur maître : Aizen était un psychopathe pervers qui allait traumatiser à vie son pauvre fraccion ! De plus, Ichimaru était également présent dans cette pièce, et c'était peut être ce qui inquiétait le plus le Sexta. Peut-être qu'Il Forte s'en sortirait vivant, s'il était chanceux. Et rien qu'à cause de cette situation des plus merdiques, Grimmjaw se sentait à pardonner toutes ses conneries à son fraccion. Le pauvre allait être suffisamment puni comme ça.

« Je crois que le plus simple est d'attendre. » Lança pour finir Szayel en soupirant.

Le Sexta le regarda sans piper mot, les sourcils froncés. La crevette rose avait raison, car de toute manière ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Et puis, Grimmjaw n'était pas près de se lancer une nouvelle fois dans une mission suicide. Ichimaru l'avait franchement dissuadé de retenter ce genre de folie... Mais il devait s'avouer qu'il détestait être dans cette situation, il avait l'impression d'être le pire des impuissants.

Comme il pouvait haïr ce mot.

« Très bien. »

Sur ces mots lâché avec lassitude, Grimmjaw se laissa glisser vers le sol pour s'y assoir en tailleur. Il mit un bras sur un genoux et posa son menton dans sa main.

Szayel l'observa un instant d'un air détaché, mais il devait avouer que le comportement anormalement calme du Sexta l'intriguait.

« Tu comptes vraiment ne rien faire ? Voilà qui ne te ressemble pas. » Fit-il remarquer en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? C'est Aizen, je suis obligé de m'incliner. » Grommela-t-il en tentant d'ignorer le mot « impuissant » qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

« Oh je vois, et bien tu sais quoi ? Moi je ne vais pas attendre sans rien faire ! »

Grimmjaw releva la tête vers lui d'un air surpris.

« Mais c'est toi qui viens de dire que le mieux à faire c'était d'attendre ! »

L'Octavo pris soudainement un air supérieur qui ne plu pas du tout au Sexta.

« C'est vrai, j'ai dit ça car je pensais que ça t'aurait fait réagir, connaissant ton tempérament. Mais je me suis trompé sur ton compte, apparemment. »

Grimmjaw n'aimait vraiment pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Szayel esquissa un rictus mauvais.

« Oh, simplement qu'en fin de compte tu ne tiens pas autant à Il Forte que je l'aurais cru. » Ricana-t-il en voyant le Sexta se relever promptement.

« Quoi ? Mais ça n'a strictement rien à voir ! Tu sais très bien qu'on peut rien faire, RIEN ! »

« Quand bien même, cela prouve que moi je tiens plus à lui, car oui, je vais tenter de le sauver de cette situation. »

L'Octavo commença à s'éloigner du bleuté à petit pas assurés, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

Puis ce ne fut qu'une question de temps, approximativement, trois secondes...

Trois.

Deux.

Un.

« Szayel attend ! »

Le sourire de l'Octavo s'élargit.

…

Le plan était simple : créer la zizanie dans tout Las Noche. Ou comme le dirait Grimmjaw, foutre le bordel.

En clair, le but était de faire sortir Aizen de son antre, pour venir remettre de l'ordre parmi ses Arrancars. S'il sortait et s'intéressait (donc) à autre chose, il laisserait assez de temps aux deux espadas de récupérer la source de leurs problèmes. C'était une mission risquée, une idée de Szayel, et s'il foirait il serait le seul à blâmer.

Mais le scientifique était prêt à prendre ce risque, parce que son plan était parfait. C'était évident puisqu'il venait de lui ! Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire suffisamment confiance au Sexta, cette brute épaisse qui pourrait faire échouer son plan génial s'il lui arrivait de faire un seul pas de travers. Et connaissant Grimmjaw, des pas de travers, il allait sûrement en faire des tonnes ! Mais Szayel avait pris ses précautions, si si, il avait tout prévu, normal, c'est un génie.

Lui s'occupait de l'aile est, tandis que le sixième était dans l'aile sud.

L'aile est était où se trouvaient les quartiers d'Hallibel et d'Aaroniero. Sans oublier ceux d'Ulquiorra, celui qui allait lui donner le plus de fil à retordre, il le sentait bien.

Parce qu'en fait, pour créer le chaos dans Las Noche, il fallait tout simplement provoquer chaque Espada, les dresser les uns contre les autres, ce qui revenait à créer des disputes et des bagarres, très violentes si possible. Ainsi le palais serait réduit en un lieu anarchique pur et dur et Aizen devrait retrousser ses manches pour ramener l'ordre, hé hé.

Son plan était parfait.

Szayel avait commencé par Halibel et ses trois bruyantes fraccions. Ça avait été assez simple. Après tout il ne s'agissait que de trois idiotes écervelées, et leur affirmer qu'il avait entendu dire que l'Espada numéro 9 se serait vanter aux autres qu'il se les était faites toutes les trois, (et une fois, les trois _en même temps_) avait bien entendu fait mouche. L'Octavo ricana encore en se remémorant la tête qu'avait tiré Hallibel, surtout quand ces trois pimbêches avaient commencé à se crier dessus, furieuses, parce qu'apparemment, oui, elles se seraient bien _accouplées _avec le neuvième, mais de façon plus individuelle. Le visage d'Hallibel était devenu rouge, ses yeux semblant lancer des éclairs, puis elle s'était dirigée vers les quartiers d'Aaroniero, comme prévu, avec ses trois fraccions derrière elle en train de pleurnicher.

L'Octavo était lui aussi resté un peu choqué ; après tout, il venait d'inventer un mensonge qui s'était révélé être vrai ; il s'étonnait lui même de son instinct.

La cible suivante était Ulquiorra, et elle était actuellement devant lui, en train de le fixer d'un air totalement neutre, et ce bien que Szayel lui sortait des mensonges de plus en plus gros.

« Il y a une rumeur qui circule sur ton compte mon petit Ulqui-chan, en effet il paraît que tu aurais couché avec Stark... »

« ... »

« Grimmjaw ? »

« ... »

« Aizen ? »

Aucune réaction. Szayel bouda. Ce Quarto était imperturbable, l'horreur. Il aurait dû le laisser à Grimmjaw, celui-la était peut être bien le seul à réussir à le faire réagir. Mais Szayel n'allait pas pour autant abandonner, il était un génie après tout !

« Il paraît que tu as une peur bleue des filles ! »

« ... »

« Tu doublerais le héros d'un anime stupide sur des conflits entre pays ! »

« ... »

« Ton père serait un zampakutô dépressif et masochiste ! »

« ... »

« Tu es amoureux de Kurosaki Ichigo ! »

« ... »

« J'abandonne... »

…

Grimmjaw, de son côté, avait opté pour une autre tactique. Après tout raconter des rumeurs et autres conneries du même genre, c'était pas trop son truc. Il n'avait pas assez d'imagination pour ça. Non, lui avait préféré provoquer ses congénères en les insultant ou en leur cognant dessus, au choix. Succès garanti.

Ça avait été super facile avec Yammi par exemple. Quelques insultes humiliantes sur sa classification en tant qu'Espada, et sur le fait également qu'il était encore puceau...

Ensuite, doté de cinq, enfin pour le moment, quatre fraccion, il les avait envoyé s'occuper eux aussi des autres Espada. Par exemple Shawlong était parti s'occuper de Somarie, tandis que D-Roy devait aller taquiner Lilinette, s'attirant ainsi les foudres du Prima.

Quant à lui, après s'être occupé de Yammi et de l'avoir semé, il avait une petite vengeance à réaliser. Et coup de chance, Grimmjaw vit le Quinta et son fraccion sortir d'une des salles du couloir dans lequel il était. Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il se rapprochait d'eux en silence.

Nnoitra l'avait déjà repéré avant même qu'ils ne se croisent. Il ne lâcha d'ailleurs pas une seule fois le bleu du regard, plus méfiant que jamais. Après tout il y avait sûrement une raison pour que cet imbécile de Sexta aborde un sourire pareil et le Quinta mettrait sa main à couper qu'il préparait un mauvais coup.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Finit-il par demander agressivement alors qu'ils n'étaient maintenant qu'à deux pas l'un de l'autre.

Grimmjaw sourit davantage, faisant rétrécir les yeux du plus grand.

« En fait j'aimerais t'emprunter quelque chose. »

Nnoitra haussa un sourcil, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander de préciser, ce dernier se passa derrière lui en un clin d'œil et avant même que Nnoitra puisse articuler le moindre le mot de protestation, Grimmjaw s'empara de son précieux fraccion qu'il balança sur ses épaules comme un sac à patates.

« Tu permets ? » Ricana-t-il en mettant une petite tape sur les fesses de Tesla tout en commençant à reculer.

Nnoitra poussa une sorte rugissement assez effrayant son reiatsu se changeant en aura meurtrière. Grimmjaw se mit alors à courir.

Voilà qui était fait.

…

**Désolé pour le retard fufu... Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attendait cette suite mais j'ai eu du mal à me refaire à cette fic (et d'ailleurs c'est toujours le cas) étant donné que j'ai un peu beaucoup perdu mon fétichisme pour ces personnages (la faute à Reborn qui a réussit à avoir toute mon attention) donc voilà, je ne sais pas si après ce chapitre je vais réussir à faire une suite et fin, ca va dépendre de moi...**

**Merci à Nora-Elsa pour sa correction ! **


End file.
